Naruto Meets the Godfather Part II
by ShizukaRakugaki44
Summary: Three years after Gelato left the Foglia family territory to train with Hercules, he returns home and finds that while everyone else has matured he's still got a ways to go. But then new trouble starts brewing as the Alba Rossa crime syndicate start targeting people like Gelato who have beasts like the Nine-Headed Hydra inside of them.


**Now I know I said there wouldn't be a sequel to ****_Naruto Meets the Godfather _****because of my own personal feelings about ****_Naruto Shippuden_****, but that does leave the story unfinished. So that's why I'm doing this, and I hope you enjoy my version of ****_Naruto Shippuden _****in this alternate universe of 1920s mafia groups that use Alchemy instead of Ninjutsu.**

Chapter 1: Returning Home

It had been two years since Gelato (Naruto) left the Foglia (Konoha) family territory to train with Hercules (Jiraiya), and now he was finally returning home. Apart from his usual spiky blond hair and blue eyes with marks on his cheeks that resembled snake scales, Gelato traded his orange hoodie and sweatpants for a black suit jacket and pants with an orange dress shirt underneath and a black tie with the red leaf-shaped insignia of the Foglia family crest. Hercules, though, hadn't changed much being an older middle-aged man with long white hair red stripes on his cheeks wearing a green shirt and matching pants with a red short-sleeved coat over it. The two stood on top of a building overlooking a large park with lots of trees and a lake, which took up a large part of the Foglia family territory.

While Gelato leaped onto a lamppost across the busy street which separated the building from the park, Hercules rode a large eagle named Aquila (Gama) down to the park where he was greeted by several individuals further in. Unfortunately, Gelato couldn't hear what they were saying from where he was and so he jumped down. In front of him stood a tall skinny man with gray spiked hair, wearing a black patch over one eye while the lower-half of his face was covered by a black turtleneck sweater. He also wore a matching black suit with a green tie that had the Foglia family crest stitched in red thread.

"Spauracchio (Kakashi)!" Gelato recognized.

"Welcome back, Gelato," Spauracchio said in a sincere tone. "You've gotten taller since the last time I saw you."

"Yeah, well it's largely thanks to Hercules' training," Gelato replied and then noticed something. "Usually you'd be smoking a cigarette by now."

"I quit smoking shortly after you left," replied Spauracchio. "Megara (Tsunade) discovered they're not good for your health, but that wasn't enough to get Pulito (Asuma) to quit and he smokes more than I did."

Chuckling, Gelato saw someone standing next to Spauracchio and his eyes widened. It was a teenage girl with short pink hair green eyes and wearing a magenta scarf that had the Foglia family crest sewn into it with red thread like Spauracchio's tie. The rest of her clothes consisted of a short-sleeved magenta top, a pink skirt, black heeled shoes and black leather gloves.

"Rosa (Sakura)?" Gelato exclaimed.

"Hi, Gelato," the pink-haired girl blushed. "You look more mature than before."

Gelato smiled. "Thanks."

"So, what do you think of me?" Rosa asked. "Do I look more…womanly?"

"Kind of, but not really," replied Gelato.

Clenching her fist, Rosa shouted, "That wasn't the answer I was hoping for!"

Then Rosa punched Gelato in the face, which sent him flying several feet up in the air and into a nearby tree.

"Looks like Megara has trained Rosa into a mini version of herself," Hercules remarked, and then he reached into his pocket. "By the way, Spauracchio, I also brought you the new book. It's not published yet, but I figured you should have an early copy."

Spauracchio looked excited as Hercules gave him a book that had a similar cover to _Make-Out Paradise _and immediately opened it. Meanwhile, Gelato recovered from hitting the tree and saw three young teens approaching Spauracchio and Rosa who wore green ties with the Foglia crest on them too. Among them stood a spiky dark-haired boy wearing a turquoise scarf and matching pants with a tan shirt.

"Fogliaragazzo (Konohamaru)!" Gelato realized and jumped out of the tree.

"Gelato!" The dark-haired boy gasped. "When did you get back?"

"Just now," Gelato said. "You've gotten a little tall, it seems."

"Yep!" Fogliaragazzo smiled. "And I've mastered more Transfiguration (Transformation) techniques similar to the Mafia P***y (Ninja Centerfold)."

"Okay," Gelato said with enthusiasm. "Let's see what you've got."

"Maybe later," Rosa interrupted, pulling on Gelato's ear. "We should probably see the Fifth Godfather (Hokage) to let her know you've returned."

Unable to get out of Rosa's grip, Gelato was dragged down a park lane when he noticed two familiar faces walking towards him. One was a teenage boy with black hair tied into a ponytail with a bored-looking face wearing a black suit and green tie, while the other was a girl with sand-blonde hair tied into pigtails wearing a black dress with a red sash carrying a white parasol. On her gold chain necklace was an hourglass-shaped charm.

"Capriolo (Shikamaru)!" cried Gelato, waving at the bored-looking boy.

"Oh, hi, Gelato," the bored-looking boy said nonchalantly. "I was just escorting Pallamano (Temari) to the edge of the Foglia family territory."

"What is she here for?" Gelato asked, eying the blonde-haired girl suspiciously.

"Just to go over the upcoming peace treaty between the Foglia and Rena (Sand) families," Pallamano answered.

"I see." Gelato then looked at Capriolo. "Are you still a Capo (Jounin)?"

"Of course, though everyone except you have gone on to become Capos-in-Training (Chuunin)," Capriolo responded. When Gelato gave him a confused look, Capriolo explained, "It's a new rank that Megara came up with that allows Soldiers (Genin) to take on Capo-level missions while still being supervised by a Capo."

"When did this happen?"

"After the Tony (Sasuke) Retrieval Squad failed."

Hearing Tony's name made Gelato and Rosa look remorseful as they remembered the day their teammate left three years ago to join Typhonragazzo (Orochimaru), the Father of the Suono (Sound) family.

"Sorry I touched a bad nerve," Capriolo apologized. "Pallamano and I should get going."

###

At the Godfather's house, which was a large mansion-style building, there was a new headstone added to the garden of headstones depicting all the Godfathers that had come before. It was made in the likeness of Megara, from her long blonde hair and forehead jewel made of pure Nature Energy (Chakra) to her determined yet motherly expression which she gave to Gelato in her office while her assistant Adessoè (Shizune) stood nearby.

"So now that you've returned, Gelato, what do you plan on doing?" Megara asked, wearing the same green jacket over a gray top and black skirt with matching heels she wore years ago.

Gelato paused and asked, "Do you have any missions available?"

Surprised, Megara responded, "But you just arrived, and I don't have any missions available right now."

"You weren't hoping to go after Tony, were you?" Spauracchio questioned, causing Gelato and Rosa to flinch. "I know you two want to find him, but getting involved in another family's territory might lead to war which we can't afford right now. Because while Megara has done her best to maintain our family's reputation, we're still weak compared to other families and that's why the peace treaty with the Rena family is happening."

"In the meantime, though, you might want to do some team-building exercises to get reacquainted and see what you're capable of now," Megara suggested.

"Leave that to me," Spauracchio said, pulling out two bells on strings from his jacket pocket.

End of Chapter 1


End file.
